Last Chance
by Nightshadow Dweller
Summary: Oneshot NejiTen. He never really acknowledged how he felt, how much she actually meant to him until he started to loose her. But will one night alone together give him that last chance to return her feelings or has he left it too late. Very detailed Lemon


**Summary:** Oneshot NejiTen. He never really acknowledged how he felt, how much she actually meant to him until he started to loose her. But will one night alone together give him that last chance to return her feelings or has he left it too late. Very detailed Lemon

**A/N: Hey all, well I had another writers block and so I thought another oneshot might help. And I have really come to like this couple. I don't know anything about Tenten's past so I made it up so no flames about that please. Anyway please review and tell me what you think. **

**WARNING: Its rated M for a reason. It contains a very, very, extremely detailed lemon so if you're not good with them then I strongly suggest you do not read. Otherwise enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: **You just have to read my writing to know that I do not own Naruto, but to make it easier ill say it now, I do not own Naruto in any way.

-

-

**Last Chance**

Neji was standing outside the gates of his home, gazing up towards the clear blue sky while his mind was deep in thought. He had planned to go training today, like he did nearly everyday. Yet today something was missing. Usually his team mate would meet him here so they could go train together. It was like a mutual silent agreement they had. Since they were thirteen or so Tenten would always come and meet him here and then they would go train. He didn't mind her company, actually he enjoyed it and she was a worthy opponent to train with. She was extremely talented as a shinobi especially when it came to weapons. He preferred her compared to his other team mate Lee and even his sensei Gai.

The main thing that annoyed him about them was how similar the two were. Similar in a very disturbing, weird and crazy way that was. Where as Tenten was far more normal then the two. She also seemed to understand him quite well. She knew without asking when he was annoyed or had enough. She could always seem to read his moods and thoughts which at first he was a little conscious of but over the years had become used to it.

His thoughts once again drifted to her as he wondered where she was. True they hadn't actually said they were meeting today, but usually when they were both at the village they would. He was sure she didn't have a mission today. Mainly because most missions she went on he was put on as well, this was because they were a good team, and the fact that they had both just returned from one a few days ago.

Then again she had been acting so differently lately. She was much more distant and formal towards him, rather like she had given up on him. He had learned in their early days that she held certain feelings for him but he never acknowledged them. He figured she would get over it which she never did. But it never really bothered him anyway. She always acted kindly towards him and never went overboard or flung herself at him, telling him of her love. In fact she had always been rather subtle about it but that was her way.

She was unlike the other girls in their village and he was grateful when saying that she never acted like a fan girl, especially when it involved a certain male named Sasuke whom was known as the dream boy of Konoha in the eyes of the ladies. In fact she was nice and pleasant to everyone, though was slightly more dedicated to spending time with him. However the last couple of days she hadn't been and it was strange because he was starting to really miss her presence.

Lately most of his free time had been taken up by thinking about her. She wasn't so much girly, in fact more of a tom boy. Which he prefered. She seemed to care more about being a ninja then worrying about her appearance. Not that she wasn't pretty or anything. In fact she was a rather attractive young woman.

She always wore neat clothes, maybe a little baggy but he could tell she had a nice figure. And her luscious brown hair was always tied up in two buns. Images of what she might look like without them done up entered his mind. He shook them away though some still remained. In fact he preferred her compared to a lot of the other females in the village. He often wondered why she didn't have a boyfriend; then again she could for all he knew.

That was another thing that had been bothering him a lot lately. She seemed to know everything about him, while he knew nothing about her. He didn't even know who her family was, or her heritage or anything. Then again he wasn't a people's person and had never made an attempt to get to know her background, and she never seemed to talk about herself at all.

He sighed as these thoughts kept drifting through his mind and it was safe to say that he was extremely annoyed about it. He didn't know much about feelings and emotions, preferring to be trained as a warrior and spending his time dedicated to that. This meant when it came to feelings and people he was clueless.

Yet he knew enough to know that he did have deeper feelings for her then he originally thought. He no longer saw her as just his team mate but lately the closest thing he had to a friend and maybe something more.

What did confuse him however was that he had never seemed to care about what she did with her time or whether or not she trained with him? But now that she was acting like he was nothing but his team mate, like he meant nothing more to her than that he was feeling slightly pissed off. Not at her but at himself. She had given up on him, not that he blamed her of course. But this just annoyed him.

"I shouldn't even care" he muttered in annoyance. It wasn't like him to get so worked up about something. Yet here he was, standing here like an idiot waiting for her to come, and it was rather obvious that she wasn't coming, when he could be training.

"Mr. Hyuga" A voice called to him and he snapped his head in the direction of a young boy, obviously a student at the academy.

"What?" He asked coolly.

"Tsunde wants to talk to you" he replied a little nervously. Inside Neji was smirking at the boy's actions; it was rather amusing intimidating the youth like this. "She wants you to report to her office."

"Hn" he said as he started heading off, ignoring the boy whom looked at him with a mixture of curiosity, admiration and fear.

As he walked his thoughts once again landed back on Tenten. He was still unsure why this kept happening other then he knew it meant something. But what? Could this mean that he did have romantic feelings for her? With that word he started imaging her up close, her lips on his, her body pressed up against him.

"Why can't I get her out of my head" he cried silently to himself, unsure why the previous images sent shivers down his spine. He didn't know the answer, but he did know that deep down he desperately desired to be in an intimate position with her. It was like his body was aching for it.

"She could have a boyfriend for all I know" he said to himself, and he couldn't deny that imagining her right now in the arms of another guy was making him insanely jealous.

"I have to focus" he told himself firmly as he entered the Hokage's building, "I can deal with this later."

-

-

He entered the Hokage's office where Tsunde was sitting behind her desk, a scroll in one hand and a bottle of Sake in the other.

"Neji" she greeted as he sat down. She looked around and frowned.

"Where is Tenten" she asked as the Hyuga simply shrugged.

"No idea"

"Oh I thought you two would be together, oh well I'm sure the lad will find her" she said absent mindedly. Neji couldn't help but let her words sink in. Truth was she had a point. If anyone was ever looking for either him or Tenten, or both, the two would usually be found together. Yet times changed and Neji who usually didn't care much found he didn't like this change very much at all.

'_I can't blame her really though, she needs a life and she's trying to get one'_ He thought but part of him knew this life didn't include him and he didn't like that idea.

"Mrs." A voice said interrupting his thoughts.

"Huh what?" Tsunde snapped.

"Tenten, Hokage" the voice said as Tenten entered the room. Neji stole a glance at her while she smiled and greeted Tsunde. She was wearing her usual outfit, a reddish brown pink color pants that ended just before her ankles, a long white shirt with the same color as he pants lacing down the front, which had one arm ending just before her elbow and black gloves that showed her fingertips. She was wearing black tight thongs and her dark brown hair tied up in two buns ethers side of her hair. There was a little bit of fringe hung to one side with her Konoha headband holding it off her face.

She then turned to smile at him, her hazel eyes catching the light as she said hello then sat down on the other unoccupied chair. Neji nodded in greeting then turned his attention to what Tsunde was saying. She seemed rather annoyed at Tenten for being unavailable.

"Sorry" Tenten apologized. "I was catching up with the girls, it is rare for all four of us to be in the village together at one time." Tsunde nodded her understanding.

"Right" she said sitting up a little straighter. "I have a mission for the two of you."

"Just us two" Tenten asked.

"Yes" Tsunde replied, eying her curiously. "Is that going to be a problem?"

"Oh not at all, I was simply asking that's all. You know gathering the necesary information." Tenten said and Tsunde stared at her then seeming to come to the conclusion that she was telling the truth she continued.

"A little village nearby has enlisted our help to deal with a small matter. A resident is causing a lot of trouble but the only problem is that they can't prove it. The evidence they have isn't enough and they can't seem to get any more. He seems to be dodging their men, even killing a few so I need you two to take care of him."

"How so?" Tenten enquired.

"By following him and seeing if you can catch him in the act, then killing him."

"Why can't they do this themselves" Neji said letting his voice show the irritation he felt.

"Because he escapes them some how, but you two being ninja's should find it easy."

"Then why are we being sent on this mission if we are ANBU, surely you could give it to someone else" Neji pointed out.

"I could but we don't have any information except for a photo of him." She explained. 'Therefore I don't know how dangerous it is. I'm positive that you two will be able to complete this mission and I would rather be safe then sorry and not put any less skilled ones on this in case it turns out his a ninja himself. Understand"

"Yes" Tenten replied.

"Good do you both accept" Tsunde asked and Neji felt like by the look she was giving him that they didn't have much of a choice.

"Hai" Tenten told her and Neji sighed in defeat. At least this way he could spend some alone time with Tenten. Wait what was he saying?"

"Neji" Tsunde demanded.

"Fine" he grumbled as Tsunde smiled.

"Good now get lost."

Once outside Tenten took the information and scanned over it before handing it to Neji.

"I think we should meet in front of the gates in one hour, or do you need more time?" She asked as he shook his head.

"Ok one hour it is then, bye" she called as she walked off. Neji sighed and did the same thing. He headed home and quickly packed. Once done he looked at his clock and seeing he had only ten minutes left decided to head off.

On his way down he was greeted by his shy cousin Hinata who he nodded in a hello. She smiled at his bag.

"On a mission?" She asked and received a nod from him as a yes.

"Oh is Tenten going to?"

"Why do you ask?" he said and Hinata was a little startled by his fierce tone.

"Oh she was called away from our lunch today by Tsunde so I just figured…." She replied as Neji made a little impatient noise.

"Well you better be going, bye" she said as she walked away.

"Guess I better be to" Neji told himself as he continued on his way.

-

-

The two were walking in silence, having spent the last two hours jumping from tree to tree. Thinking it was wise to reserve their chakra Neji had suggested that they walk.

"How was lunch with the girls?" he asked, half out of boredom and the other out of curiosity.

"Oh it was ok." She replied.

"Just ok"

"Well yeah. I mean it was nice and stuff but it gets a little boring listening to Ino whine about Shikamaru, Hinata talk about Naruto and Sakura bragging about Sasuke. I mean I'm glad his back in Konoha and that she is happy but it does get tiring"

"Hn" Neji replied making her giggle a bit.

"Your starting to sound like him." She teased.

"Thanks" he muttered as she sighed and smiled at him which for some reason made his heart beat faster. Damm hormones.

"I was only joking, you're nothing like him. Besides from what Sakura says his completely changed. I mean they are engaged and he would easily die for her so I guess having his brother dead must be making him relax more"

'_See even the Uchiha has come to terms with his feelings and acted on them'_ Neji thought.

"But like I said it can get a little boring after awhile"

"I see" Neji remarked as he continued walking ahead.

The two remained in silence and arrived at the village at sunset. Slipping into the shadows they waited until it was dark then headed to the man's house. They hid in the shadows until he came out and then silently leaping from house to house followed him into the woods.

He was accompanied by two body guards and soon all three stopped by a little cabin just outside the boundaries. While the two body guards stood at the entrance he went inside. Neji dropped down next to a window with Tenten just behind him. They watched as the man got undressed and hoped into the shower. Although it was dark Neji could still see Tenten quickly turning away horror struck and was slightly amused by her embarrassment.

"Shut up" she hissed jumping back into the tree to keep watch on the other two.

The man soon exited and Neji silently followed them and hid as he listened to them talk.

"Come we can't be late, I don't like it when we are late do I boys" the man sneered as Tenten landed quietly beside him and the two continued to follow the men for another half an hour.

They stopped when they stopped in front of a forth man who was holding a young lady prisoner.

"I have her Mr. Body" the forth said.

"Good good" Mr. Body replied. "Here is the money. The exchange was made and the forth gripped the suitcase greedily then rushed off. The young lady meanwhile was struggling against the ropes that binded her.

"Don't fight it my pretty, you found out about my little fun with your friend didn't you and ran to the cops" he laughed a shrill laugh that shook the air. "Luckily they didn't have enough to hold me, and after I kill you they defiantly won't be able to convict me at all." The man said as he slid his hand across her face.

"But you're a pretty little thing so maybe I will have my fun first" he told her as the guy stated to struggle against his grip in fright.

"That's sick" Tenten muttered and Neji had to agree.

"You take one ill take the other" he mouthed as she nodded and crept away. He moved just behind the other man then when the man turned to face him he aimed his kunai at him, narrowly missing a vital organ.

"What the" Mr. Body cried as Tenten started attacking the second body guard. Neji slit the guy's throat then jumped to attack Mr. Body, though he seemed to have miss calculated him and was thrown to the side.

'Neji" Tenten shouted as she ran to attack Mr. Body. Neji picked himself up and kicked Mr. Body.

He wasn't sure what were happening but suddenly there were close to fifty more and he was fighting alongside Tenten. He knocked out the last one and was gasping for air when a cry broke through his mind. He turned to see Mr. Body throw a blade at him before Tenten pushed him to the ground. Getting up Neji jumped behind him and stabbed him in the heart as Mr. Body fell over dead. He helped the young girl out of the ropes then rushed to Tenten's side.

Fear gripped him as he looked down at her unconscious body, blood seeping out of her tummy. He looked back to see that the girl had disappeared.

"Great" he muttered as he felt for a pulse. She was breathing which made Neji sigh in relief. But he needed to patch up her wound before she lost any more blood.

Remembering the little cabin he gathered her in his arms and at tope speed headed off in that direction. Jumping from tree to tree with as much grace as he could so not to cause her more pain. He was amazed at how light she actually was.

He arrived there and busted the door to get in. Carefully he laid her on the bed then stood to look at her. One of her buns had come undone so half her hair was lying freely by her side. She looked so peaceful and beautiful as she lay their and Neji couldn't help but want to touch her.

He noticed the blood through her shirt and went to his bag to retrieve a bandage. Slowly and for some reason nervously he pulled up her shirt to reveal a deep cut on her stomach. He grabbed the bandage and wrapped it around her body carefully, his blood rushing and heart pounding at their close proximity while his fingers burnt and sent shivers down his spine every time he touched her soft delicate skin. Once he was done he stood back and gazed down at his work and at hurt then shaking his head he sat down in a nearby chair and slowly fell into a deep sleep where his dreams where taunted by his female companion.

-

-

Neji woke up when he heard a loud groan from the bed where Tenten laid. Opening his eyes he saw her sitting up and frowning as she looked at him.

"You ok?" He asked as she nodded.

"What Happened?"

"You were wounded end of story" Neji replied not wanting to remind her that this happened because she was saving his arse.

"Oh ok" she said, looking around. "I guess I owe you my thanks then" she smiled at him as he nodded.

"It's what I'm supposed to do" he reminded her though both knew he wouldn't have gone this far or cared this much for anyone else, except maybe Hinata.

He rummaged around for something to eat while Tenten redid her hair in quick, swift movements. Neji handed her a drink and some food and they sat in silence while eating it.

"We should head off" Neji told her once they were done as Tenten nodded and stood up. She stumbled a little and nearly went to fall but Neji dived forward and caught her in his arms. They stood their, him embracing her to help steady her with their faces inches apart. He could hear his heart beating, feel her breath on his kiss and smell her shampoo. It was so intoxicating.

"Thanks" Tenten muttered as Neji stared into her hazel eyes. The urgency to kiss her, to touch her filled his body. He wanted it so badly no matter how hard he tried to fight it.

The temptation became too much, all rational thoughts had left him as he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers.

It was slow at first and for an instant he was worried that she didn't want this anymore. Had he left it too late? But then slowly she started to kiss back, her eyes closing as he traced her bottom lip asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and he slid his tongue inside her, searching and tasting every inch of her mouth and massaging her tongue with his own. Tenten moaned slightly, her hands wrapping around his neck as his wrapped around her waist to pull her closer to him, deepening the kiss as it continued.

Then reality hit him and he pulled away. What the hell was he doing, he never bended to any form of temptation. Ecspecially while on a mission. He saw Tenten blinking and looking a little confused.

"We better go." He mumbled, picking up his things and walking out. He suspected her to say something, argue back maybe, yell at him or even kiss him. He kind of hoped for all of these, for something at least. But like she always did she remained quiet as she picked up her things and followed. Though he noticed she kept her distance as they trudged back to Konoha.

He kept a steady pace aware that Tenten was still wounded while inside his thoughts were going haywire. He shouldn't have done it, yet he wanted to. What was more disturbing was the fact that he enjoyed it and desperately wanted to just grab her and kiss her again. To feel her body, to touch her and to hold her.

Before he knew it they were back in Konoha and reporting to Tsunde. He barely paid any attention as Tenten filled her in and Tsunde excused them both, ordering them both to go to the hospital. Neji however didn't go and instead did what he always did when he was confused or had too many thoughts. He went and trained.

-

-

Once he was done he started heading back, his thoughts preoccupying his mind. He was so caught up in them he didn't notice Ino until she practically yelled in his ear. Shikamaru was behind her looking bored and Neji had a deep suspicion that he was being dragged along.

"Hey Neji" She greeted with a smile.

"Hn" he replied and to his annoyance she simply laughed.

"I've just been to the hospital, I met Tenten there" she told him and Neji couldn't help himself.

"How is she?"

"Oh she's fine. Sakura healed her up, though she refused to spend the night like recommended. She is so fussy when it comes to hospitals." Ino said and Neji nodded, that much he knew.

"Anyway were off to go shopping aren't we Shika" She said.

"Troublesome" The man muttered.

"Shika" Ino whined as he sighed.

"What a drag"

"Well we better get going" she told him. "See ya around"

"Bye" he told her quickly as he walked off. He was aware of how much Tenten disliked hospitals, choosing to spend as little time as she could. He never really bothered to know why but now he wanted to know. More than that he wanted to see her. The desire was burning throughout him and he didn't know what it was. He watched Ino dragging Shikamaru along and it came to him.

He knew why he couldn't get her out of his mind. It was the same reason Shikamaru puts up with Ino's whining, why Hinata spent years just admiring Naruto from afar and why Sakura never gave up on Sasuke. It was love. He was in love. He Neji Hyuga had fallen in love with his female team mate, with Tenten.

But what to do about it? Why was he holding back? If he loved her then why couldn't he just be with her, why did he have to make it so confusing? He had always played by the rules, stuck to the strict order of life but if he continued to do so he would loose her. She he made up his mind as he headed in the direction of her apartment.

-

-

He knocked on the door and stood their, for some reason he was rather nervous. The door opened up to reveal Tenten. At first she looked a little shocked and confused but then she smiled and opened the door to allow him in.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as he walked inside and she closed the door behind him.

"I wanted to see how you were?" he replied as she smiled.

"Thanks, um would you like something?"

"Just water" he said as Tenten nodded and disappeared. He had never been in her apartment before; he had been outside it once or twice when he needed to deliver a message but never inside it. It was rather simple yet neat and tidy.

She arrived back and handed him a glass, gesturing for him to take a seat on one of the lounge chairs. He did so with her sitting opposite.

"Do you live here by yourself?" He asked as she smiled a rather sad smile. He wondered why and had a sudden desire to want to know about her, who she was, her past. He wanted to know everything.

"Yep, have since I was eleven" Tenten told him and he frowned.

"Why, where is your family?"

"You really want to know?" She exclaimed a little amused. No one had ever really asked her why she lived alone.

"Yes" he replied as Tenten eyed him suspiciously then smiled and leaned back.

"Well I never knew my father; my mum would never talk of him except that he left her when he heard she was pregnant." Tenten explained. "I grew with just my mother whom use to be a ninja herself. That's why I always wanted to be one. She gave it up when she fell pregnant but always encouraged me; she said that I would carry on her dream." She stopped their and waited till Neji nodded his head until she continued.

"We were happy but then she became very Ill when I was just ten and just kept getting worse. I tried to take care of her but it wasn't enough. When I was eleven she was transported to hospital where she remained for the remainder of her life. I visited her everyday though and some days were good, while others wernt so good." she stopped and neji felt guilty for making her relive all this. It was obviously painful.

"You don't have to continue" he said.

"Nah its ok" she replied as he nodded.

"Ok" he said and allowed her to go on.

"I visited her just before our academy exams, where she said she told me she knew I would make it. It was the best I had seen her in awhile; she actually found the strength to clasp my hand in hers. Anyway I went and I passed easily then went straight back to tell her only to find that she had passed away. So yeah ever since I have lived alone. The money from missions and the money my mum had back from her ninja days was enough to support myself." She finished as Neji stared at her in amazement. All this time he had never known.

"Didn't you have any other family?" he asked as she smiled.

"No, it was always just me and my mum. I never knew my father like I said and my mums parents shunned her when they learnt of me so I have no idea who they are either."

"Hn" he replied as she stood up and reached for his empty glass.

"It's getting late maybe you should go" she said as he nodded and stood up to face her.

"Yeah" he agreed as he went to leave then stopped. Why was he holding back when he didn't want to, what was their.

"Um Neji I…" she was cut off as Neji turned around and captured her lips with his. She kissed him back and he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer so he could taste every inch of her. She was like a drug, so addicting he wanted her. All of her.

They broke off and she stared at him once more.

"What are you doing" she asked and he was taken back by the question.

"I don't know" he replied truthfully as she took a step back.

"You can't do this, it's not fair" she said firmly though he could tell there was pain in her voice.

"Why" she asked, her eyes gazing into his and he knew he had to tell her the truth. After all this time she deserved it. She went to turn away but he grabbed her hand and forced her to face him.

"Don't you see" he told her as she frowned up at him.

"See what" she cried.

"I…uh…I" he began.

"You what" she said and he could tell she was angry. He looked into her eyes.

"I think" he whispered, "I Think I've fallen in love with you"

She looked up at him, silence falling around them. He expected her to push him away, tell him it was too late.

But what she did next surprised him. She leaned up and softly began kissing him. He had never known this kind of boldness from her before, not that he didn't like it. Her arms rapped around his neck and she tangled thin in his hair. He wrapped his rams around her waist, forcing their bodies closer as he kissed back. Their soft kissed soon turned into a heated one as he pushed her up against the wall, grinding her body with his.

He had no idea what they were doing, and he suspected that Tenten had no idea either. But he knew they were both enjoying the pleasure of it and neither wanted to stop. He moved his hands up her body and undid her hair, letting it flow around her as he continued to grind into her.

He slipped his hands down her body, one resting on her back as he forced her body to press up even more against his as he deepened the kiss. He was starting to feel aroused and he was sure Tenten could feel him harden against her thighs. Which she could of course.

His other hand slowly began to pull up her top. They broke apart as he discarded the item then went back to their feverish kissing. Her hands now started to unbutton his shirt as she pulled it off him and ran her fingers up and down his toned chest. He started pulling her pants down as she did the same.

He blushed as he gazed at her just in her underwear but lifted his gaze as she began feverishly kissing him once more. He then moved up and slowly unhooked her bra, allowing it to fall to the ground. Slowly without breaking from their kiss they moved into the bedroom and he gently guided her to the bed.

Still kissing he lowered them onto it as she ran her fingers up his back. He left her mouth and started kissing down her neck, one hand holding her lower back as she arched into his touches and the other massaging her breasts. She moaned lightly as he stated nibbling one breast then the other, licking the space in between them

He wanted, no needed to hear more. Her moans were turning him on but it wasn't enough. He needed her to scream his name. He continued kissing down her flat stomach and reached her panties. He slowly pulled them off while Tenten lay still with her eyes shut, fully aware of the pleasurable sensations he was making her feel. This is after all what she had wanted for a long time.

He pulled them of and was delighted to see that she was already wet. Smirking he inserted one finger and then another, slowly pumping them in and out of her as she moaned in delight. He added another and pumped harder while a knot twisted inside her stomach. Finally she released and felt a wave of pleasure flow through her body.

Neji smirked and lowered his head as he allowed his tongue to enter her. He licked her walls, liking the taste of her more than anything else. She stared to man again as he licked inside of her and soon enough she moaned out loud as her second orgasm hit. Neji moved upwards and kissed her on the lips once more.

Tenten by now had enough of him taken charge and flipped them over. She followed his actions by kissing down his chest while straddling his waist. Neji leaned his head back and shut his eyes as she neared his area. She pulled of his boxers to reveal a rather large manhood which was already very aroused. Slowly she took it in her hand and began moving her fingers up and own causing Neji to start grunting in pleasure. She continued stroking it and pumping it with her fingers until he grunted loudly and came a little.

Tenten bent down to lick up his juices and accidentally licked the tip causing him to moan. Liking the sound she licked the whole thing making him moan louder. She then took the whole this in her mouth causing Neji to gasp. If he had known it would feel this good then he would have been tempted to engage in sexual activity a lot earlier.

He looked down and saw Tenten head bobbing up and down which was enough to arouse him further. He gripped her head and guided her, feeling the tension build up in his stomach. It was so overwhelming that he was craving his release. He started to moan at the intense feeling until he came hard.

Tenten moved up and kissed him once more which is when Neji flipped them over. He needed to take her now, needed to be inside her. He hovered at her entrance and looked down at Tenten. She was so beautiful like that and it made him hesitate. He didn't want to corrupt her but a smile from her face willed him to continue as he slowly entered her. He felt her barrier, inside feeling extremely satisfied at the fact that she was a virgin, and pushed through. He stilled as Tenten cried out in pain and quickly silenced as Neji kissed her passionately.

He deepened the kiss, trying to distract her from the pain as well as trying to stay still. She was so warm and tight that it was taking all his will power not to just fuck her senseless.

Soon the pain subsided and was replaced with such a wonderful pleasure that Tenten had never felt before. She rocked her hips against his to signal she was ready as Neji pulled out and into her again. She gasped this time, arching her back to meet him so she could take more of him inside her. Neji grunted as pleasure surrounded his body.

'_God she feels so good'_ he thought.

He set a slow steady pace as Tenten joined the rhythm. Soon however he quickened the pace and she did the same.

"Harder" she breathed which he easily obliged to. He felt like he was in paradise with her moans willing him to go faster. Once again that intense tightening of his stomach began but this time it was even more excruciating. He started to grunt as it only got worse, like someone had set fire to his body. Her insides were tightening around his manhood making the feeling even more desirable. He went harder and faster, breathing heavily as he thrusted in and out of her at inhuman speed.

He was moaning now in ecstasy desperate for a release while she was crying out in pleasure, the intensity was all too much yet it only made her more desperate as she kept meeting him at the hips, speeding up her pace.

Their bodies were covered in sweat, their breathing ragged as the bed rocked beneath them yet they couldn't even feel it. They were to busy enjoying the pleasure and feel of one another's body, tangling themselves in the sheets and feeling like their bodies were on fire as the longed for their release.

Tenten climaxed first, screaming out his name as she did so. Neji thrusted into her one, two, three more times before he felt her walls close in on him and he two came crying out her name along with it. The pleasure wave that shook his body was beyond words could possibly describe.

He lay there for awhile, trying to catch his breath as is body calmed down a little. Then he pulled out of her and rolled of, lying next to her. He could hear her breathing heavily before he pushed himself up onto his elbow and gazed into her face, his eyes locking with hers as they both smiled.

"I do love you" he told her and she smiled even more.

"I love you to Neji-kun" she said as she leaned up and kissed him softly. It may have been a soft kiss but it was full of passion, of desire, of lust and of love. He lay back down and took her in his arms as she rested her head on his chest, her naked body feeling good against his. And Neji knew that at this moment there was no where else he would rather be as he watched her snuggle closer to the warmth f his body and smile as she fell asleep in his arms.

He kissed her forehead lightly and smiled down at her as she slept. There was so much he wanted to tell her, so much he wanted to confess. All his feelings, his thoughts, he wanted to apologize for not seeing it early. He wanted to thank her for her devotion, for not giving up and for everything she had done. To tell her how much he cared, how he would always be there by her side, how she wasn't just the only woman he had ever and would ever love but his best friend.

But that could all wait for another day. After all he thought as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep, if everything worked out well then there would be plenty more chances to tell her the whole truth anyway. He smiled, the future looked good.

-

-

**A/N: I know the fight and mission was a little rushed but it was getting long enough as it was. I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written. Eleven pages my god. I should have made it into a two shot but meh. To those who read my other stories I will update soon I promise, and to those who don't please check them out. **

**Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it and please don't forget to review with any comments you have, constructive criticism is welcome just no flames. Thanks in advance and bye for now. **


End file.
